A Friend From the Past
by Kailie-Melcher
Summary: The Halliwell's and Leo go on vacation but when Leo runs into a former charge a demon comes. Can they solve the mystery behind the Girls past?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: Based on the Spelling Productions television show, Charmed, created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of  
Spelling Productions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so who said life was simple ?? Well whoever did hasn't met me. Everyone thinks that middle school is boring and uneventful. Should make life simple right? Well not when you are an ex-witch with the "Higher Powers" after you. Not to mention the fact that all the guides for witches are on the lookout for you. Am I a criminal? Did I break some law to be wanted? Nope, I just gave up my powers. Witches do it every day. Do they get wanted like me? No. Why am I so special? I wish I knew. Maybe my story will help us all understand.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you kidding me? Piper come on."  
  
"Phoebe you can pick. I do most of the stuff for the club so you can pick the band. Evanescence or All-American Rejects," Piper said.  
  
"Fine. Paige!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Prue was right when she said you couldn't make decisions," Piper smirked.  
  
"No fair. Just because you were perfect doesn't mean you can pick on me," Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Paige asked coming up.  
  
"Evanescence or All-American Rejects?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Evanescence," Paige said.  
  
"Okey-dokey," Phoebe said.  
  
Piper just shock her head then went back to the books for the club. Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hey honey," Piper said kissing him.  
  
"Ooh got a come-back. At least I made the decision to blink to Prue when we were evil," Phoebe said.  
  
"Was that before or after you shattered me into a million pieces?" Leo asked.  
  
"You shattered Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"Long story," Phoebe said then looked at her watch, "and I got to go. Elise is going to kill me. I missed the meeting. Bye."  
  
Phoebe brushed past Leo then had a premonition.  
  
Girl with a knife to her throat by a demon. Then a circle of 8 demons surrounds them.  
  
"Guess I'm not going to that meeting after all."  
  
"What did you see?" Leo asked.  
  
"A girl. About 12 going to get killed by a demon in the park," Phoebe said.  
  
"Do you know where?" Paige asked.  
  
"My the big fountain," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go," Piper said getting up.  
  
Leo orbed them to the fountain to see action already taking place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was walking home through the park when I found myself with a knife to my throat surrounded by demons.  
  
"Okay Guys. Watch and learn," I said.  
  
I grabbed the hand holding the knife with my right hand then elbowed the demon in the side with my left elbow. Then I flew my head backwards connecting with the demon's head sending him to the ground.  
  
"Next," I said.  
  
A demon stepped foreword then after I sent him to the ground the rest of the demons ran off.  
  
"Melanie?" A male voice said from behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw him standing with three girls.  
  
"Oh shit," I said then ran off.  
  
Not effective because he orbed in front of me. He should have known not have done that. I slapped him across the face.  
  
"That is for pissing me off, and this," I punched him in the eye," Is for killing my friend. Now if you will excuse me. I got to go meet up with some friends."  
  
I ran off down an alley into a video store to meet up with my friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leo was rubbing his face where she had slapped him.  
  
"So you know the innocent and you let her get away?" Phoebe said.  
  
"How do you know her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Just past friends," Leo half-way lied.  
  
"Okay past friends go. Hi nice to see you again how's life. Not I'm gonne kick your ass and then beat the crap out of each other," Paige said.  
  
"And what the hell did she mean by, 'This is for killing my friend'?" Piper asked leaning on one foot and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I didn't kill anybody," Leo said.  
  
"Okay now that that is settled. We need to find her," Phoebe said.  
  
"Meet you two at the manor," Paige said.  
  
Paige orbed Phoebe and her to the manor leaving Piper and Leo standing there.  
  
"Alright since you are dodging questions then answer this one. Why did you try and stop her? You never did that to other innocents," Piper said.  
  
"The elders want her," Leo said.  
  
* * * * * 


	2. Elder's Brigade

"So how do we find her?" Piper asked sitting next to Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"We could scry," Paige said.  
  
"Do we have anything of hers?" Phoebe asked.  
  
A necklace flew onto the coffee table. The three Charmed Ones looked up to see Leo was the one who threw it.  
  
"Where did you get it?" Piper asked.  
  
"I got it the last time we saw each other before today," Leo said.  
  
Everyone looked at him still.  
  
"Okay let's scry," Piper said walking past her husband and going to the attic carrying the necklace.  
  
The girls were in the attic scrying when the crystal dropped.  
  
"She's on the next street over. She lives in the house behind us," Phoebe said looking up at Leo who was obviously shocked she was that close.  
  
"I'll be back," he said then started to orb out.  
  
"Leo stay here," Piper said and he stopped orbing.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You aren't telling the elders anything until we fix this and save the innocent," Piper said.  
  
After hearing that Leo went over to them and they all orbed to her house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was packing my bag for the party when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and slapped the hand off of me.  
  
"Touch me again Leo and you will regret ever being brought back from the dead," I said.  
  
"Leo you better listen to her because I for one want my baby to actually see its father," Piper said.  
  
"So dead boy got married," I said picking up my bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Party," I said. "And you three are?"  
  
"The Charmed Ones," Paige said.  
  
"Great. The elders send the Charmed Ones after me. Well gotta get to that party," I said walking past the three girls.  
  
"Hey. I don't know why the Elders are after you, but we aren't sent from them. Honestly we hate them as much as you seem to hate my husband. Phoebe here got a premonition of you getting killed by a demon so we are here to help you," Piper said.  
  
"1. I can take care of myself. 2. I'm betting the elders gave you that premonition so peaches over there can find me. 3. How could you ever marry that guy?" I said.  
  
"How do you know him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh so he hasn't told you?" I said glaring at Leo.  
  
"Great. She's gonna make me sound as bad as Cole," Leo said leaning against the wall. "No offense Phoebe."  
  
"Little taken," Phoebe said. "You were talking about his Belthazor half right?"  
  
"You guys have one screwed up family," I said starting to walk downstairs.  
  
"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Paige said as she and Piper followed me down the stairs.  
  
"Well Piper here is married to my former white lighter. Phoebe, from what I've pieced together, has or is currently dating Belthazor's human half. Funny thing is that Leo has seen Belthazor kill in front of his own eyes, and what did Leo do? He stood there as the 10 year old witch's life slipped away. Not even bothering to try to heal her. So excuse me if I tend to hate your husband with all my life," I said walking out of my house and slamming the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay now we heard her side of the story. How `bout yours Leo?" Piper said turning to her husband.  
  
Leo didn't say anything he just orbed out.  
  
"Remind me to blow him up when I next see him," Piper said.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
